


Thunderstorms

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [1]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Man, Slash, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahopper84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/gifts).



“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Carrick just gave Zac a look after that question, a look that let Zac know that yes he indeed wanted to stop and feel the rain, because why not? What else was there to do on a long road trip to Tulsa in the middle of a spontaneous thunderstorm?

“Fine,” Zac exhaled loudly as he pulled his truck over. “But if we die or get struck by lightening just know that Taylor isn’t here to blame.”

Carrick couldn’t help but laugh at that and the moment Zac had pulled over and stopped the truck he got out and just walked to the middle of the road, his arms outstretched as he let the rain hit him.

“It’s so nice, the peacefulness of a good thunderstorm and the open road,” Carrick mused right as a loud clap of thunder sounded and he watched Zac jump from where he was standing beside the truck.

“Funny,” he said as he cocked his eyebrow up. “Never figured a big macho man like you was scared of storms, then again never figured a big macho man like you could also be such a cock slut either.”

Zac shot Carrick a glare, “Not scared nor am I a cock slut,” he argued as he crossed his arms as another loud clap of thunder sounded. “Just hadn’t had you inside me in months and wanted it so bad.”


End file.
